SSBM TECHNIQUES AND MOVES
by uhyeahitsteamdark
Summary: The melee game is coming out soon in this time zone, and the announcer helps the smashers decide what they are going to use in the game! Chapter 10 up: Mewtwo.
1. Chapter 1: Kirby

**AWESOME A NEW SSBM STORY! I bet you're all hanging on the edge of your seats to find out why the characters in Super Smash Bros. Melee use the moves they do! If you aren't, then don't look at this. The crowd will consistently die and get replaced...why?..'CAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT! Ok my name is Kyle now read this. The first chapter is Kirby!**

**Chapter 1: Kirby**

The crowd of wireframes were going wild on the benches as in the boxing ring an announcer stood. He had a big black mustache and other stuff no one cares about. The crowd continued to scream about pointless stuff.

"Are you ready, ladies and gentleman to hear about why the smashers use the moves they do?" the announcer yelled to the microphone. "The new Melee game is coming up soon! WATCH THEIR MOVES RIGHT NOW!"

The audience continued to cheer.

"You can find him near and _far_

riding on a warp _star! _

Welcome Kirby!"

A trapdoor opened in the boxing ring and at the bottom there was a cannon. Kirby was shot out, and the trapdoor closed. Kirby fell in the ring.

The crowd went wild...again.

"All right, shut up. Kirby? Show us your moves for this and what you're going to use."

Kirby nodded. He punched the announcer once and once again. The announcer merely flinched.

"You're going to have to make it stronger."

Kirby didn't know how to do this."

"Or make it more...repetitive."

Kirby punched him twice, and then did several rapid punches.

"That's good!" said the announcer. The audience was now singing 1 2 punch in the tune of 1 2 step.

"Shut up!" said the announcer. They all shut up.

"Now try a double jump." said the announcer.

Kirby jumped, and then jumped again in the air, making barely any distance.

"Mhmm...not good enough to be a smasher. Try again."

Kirby jumped, sucked in some air, and began floating up. He fell back down shortly after.

"Good, now try it again." The announcer tossed Kirby over the ring. Kirby floated back up a ways, but didn't make it. He pulled out a sword, threw himself up, and landed on stage.

"Good," said the announcer. The audience was singing as Kirby was floating.

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can--_

"DIE!" shouted the announcer. The audience shut up again.

"What else can you do?"

Kirby stood, staring blankly.

"You'll never amount to anything." The announcer threw Kirby up a ways, and Kirby transformed into a spike ball, and pounded back onto the ground, causing an earthquake all the way to the benches, causing the benches and audience to fall, causing the whole crowd to die. They were replaced by a new crowd of stupid wireframes.

"Good, now try something else." said the announcer.

Kirby sucked in air, causing the whole crowd to be sucked into Kirby's mouth, until he got bigger, and bigger, and bigger, until he finally just exploded making the wireframes splat into the wall spraying blood everywhere. The announcer sighed and mopped it up, along with Kirby's blood. "I'll reincarnate him for the melee game..."

**I like this to be honest, I thought of it a while ago, each smasher will get their own chapter and next is C. Falcon...but if you don't like it, flames are welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2: Captain Falcon

**Hey I'm back and for all you people who are depressed you can request to be a crowd member. I'll just turn you into a wireframe and you'll be the only one who lives just so I can torture you HA...ok C. Falcon's chapter will be weird because we all know what a show-off this guy is...ok here it goes.**

**I don't own SSBM.**

**Chapter 2: Captain Falcon**

The announcer replaced the crowd with a brand new set of cheering wireframes, while the announcer wondered why they didn't wear clothes. Then he shook that thought away.

"Ladies and gentleman!" said the announcer. "ARE YOU READY?"

"YEAH!"

"TO DIE?"

"Wait—n--" but the announcer fired a super scope at them killing them all and he replaced them again. This crowd began cheering.

"He is extremely a_live_

Watch out for his Falcon _Dive!_

Welcome Captain Falcon! I hate you but welcome...I guess..."

The crowd of mostly girls this time were screaming at the top of their lungs, as the trapdoor opened and C. Falcon was shot out of the cannon. It closed again and he fell. This made the crowd go wild.

Captain Falcon smiled and posed.

"Just do this right! This isn't a fan club!" the announcer said angrily.

Captain Falcon resumed his posing.

"STOP OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Captain Falcon laughed. "Show ya moves!" he said.

"Show yours!" the announcer said.

"Fine. Falco..." He powered up a punch and launched forward. "Punch!" A raptor appeared.

"It's ok, but try not talking during your moves...and try not to suck so bad."

Captain Falcon got angry. "If I don't talk, the ladies won't be all over me!"

"Whatever...show me a move that isn't so retarded..."

Captain Falcon powered up a gold light and launched forward quickly, then turned around and did an uppercut, causing the announcer to fly up in the air and crash down.

"Good...I guess..." said the announcer.

Captain Falcon jumped up and grabbed the announcer, then caused an explosion and jumped back. Unfortunately, he went too far causing a crash in the wall and the ledges fell on the crowd and killed them all. The announcer repaired the building at top speed and replaced the crowd.

"Can I talk during this next move?" asked Captain Falcon.

"I guess."

He jumped into the air, and shot down with one leg first as a firey raptor appeared. He slammed hard into the ground floor, causing a hole to break through and lava flew up and started pouring everywhere. The announcer stood on a ledge that rose up so he wasn't effected by the lava, but it killed all the wireframes and Captain Falcon. When the lava went away the announcer's ledge went back down and guessed he had to reincarnate another soul.

**Well review the story AND FLAME IT BECAUSE FLAMES SHOW FULL OPINIONS! I guess...anyway just flame my story if you want or a regular review. The next chapter is Yoshi. **


	3. Chapter 3: Yoshi

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been working on lots of other stuff...I highly recommend you continue reviewing, because I prefer my loyal fans more...alive...and not so...corpsy...haha just kidding...and why won't you flame me? Flames rule! Ok anyway read it...and one more thing. The crowd dies quite a bit on this chapter.**

**I don't own Super Smash Bros. Or the characters.**

**Chapter 3: Yoshi**

The crowd had again been replaced, and the announcer was doing his best to withstand the annoying rants of the overly-excited audience. I mean, they're wireframes!

"Hold on! Let me do my rhyme!"

The crowd temporarily shut up.

"You can expect him by your _side_

especially when you need a ride!

YOSHI!"

The crowd once again went wild as did the announcer's eardrums. The trapdoor opened and the cannon shot the dinosaur into the ring. It closed.

"Yoshi!"

"Don't say your name," said the announcer. "What moves do you expect to be using in the new Melee game?"

Yoshi grabbed the announcer, tossed him up, but he barely went anywhere.

"That grab move sucks," said the announcer. "Try something else."

Yoshi turned around and faced the crowd. Just the site of Mario's famous pal made them all cheer. Yoshi opened his mouth, and a long tongue emerged, wrapping around an audience member. The crowd gasped and the one particular wireframe was pulled into Yoshi's mouth. He chewed him up, and forcefully spat him back out, sending the poor wireframe hurling toward the crowd. Unfortunately while being hurled wireframes were just like bowling balls so he slammed into the other wireframes, causing them all to be hurled into the wall, killing them.

That one wireframe did too, and they all died. However, the announcer had built an auto-cleaner so it mopped up all the bloodstains and he replaced the crowd with a new cheering one.

"Good, now try a few specials," said the announcer. Yoshi took an egg out of nowhere, and chucked it at the crowd. It hit one wireframes head, but the pool of blood drowned them all and they all died so the announcer replaced them again.

Yoshi jumped, then moved his legs rapidly in the air, so he ascended with great speed, then fell down. The crowd cheered.

"Brilliant!" said the announcer. "Do another one!"

Yoshi jumped up in the air, and hurled himself down with his rear facing the stage. He came crashing down, but unfortunately the force was so huge a big chunk of stage was hurled towards the audience, killing them all.

Yoshi looked worried. "I knew I shouldn't have crossed that black cat."

"Oh no that happens all the time. And it's cool anyway."

"Yeah you're right."

"But anyway Yoshi, try something else, your moves will do well in the game, I have a feeling..."

Yoshi jumped into his own egg, and span around the boxing ring at great speed, and then jumped out. The crowd was amazed thst Yoshi had such fantastic moves. The announcer was amazed that the crowd didn't die.

"Got another move?" asked the announcer, seemingly uninterested.

Yoshi's tongue shot forward again, this time grabbing all the audience members and swallowing them. A giant egg flew up, and then down, down, down...until it crushed Yoshi killing him instantly. With the sudden impact, the egg didn't shake, causing it to not keep warm, causing it to freezing, causing the whole crowd to die. The egg broke, and thousands of dead wireframes flew everywhere. The announcer used his brilliant technology to get rid of them, and clean up all the blood.

"Another smasher to reincarnate..."

**I hoped you liked that, I know the same types of things happen, but each chapter still has original characters, so the humor doesn't get old, does it? Read and Review! Flame! FLAME!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mr Game and Watch

**HURRAH! A FLAME! THE PERSON WHO FLAMED ME WILL GET A MILLION HAMBURGERS AND A TRIP TO THE SOLAR SYSTEM! ...Probably not but still thanks very much...although I'm still not sure if it's the flame you really meant or the other review because if you actually liked it then YOU WON'T GET A MILLION HAMBURGERS! Ok you probably didn't like it but still...hmm...ok chapter 4 is...wait if I mentioned it in the last chapter I forgot it already...but I don't think I did...either way it's Mr. Game and Watch...**

**Chapter 4: Mr. Game and Watch**

The crowd was cheering. The announcer had caught minor amnesia so he didn't know what he was doing.

"And in the right corner..." he began. "With the combined weight of a million pounds, hailing from parts unknown, Strong Mad and Strong bad!"

The crowd was confused.

"And in the left corner, with the combined weight of one hundred and four pounds, the hometown favorites, Homestar Runner and Pom Pom!"

"What's wrong with him?" the wireframes whispered.

"Not sure..."

Mr.Game and Watch was then launched out of the cannon. The massive noise must've snapped the announcer back to his senses.

"Oh...wait...this 2-D guy has moves?"

"Yeah...I've got all the latest moves!" Mr. Game and Watch started dancing.

"This guy sucks..."

"Not as bad as Captain Falcon!" said Game and Watch.

"True...all right, show your actual moves!"

Mr. Game and Watch stepped forward, and pulled out a 2-D frying pan. Two-dimensional food was launched out at the crowd, catching them all on fire, killing them all. The announcer got a hose and sprayed it and then replaced the crowd.

"Ok, that'll do. Now try a little more powerful move."

Mr. Game and watch pulled out a mini, flat black hammer, and pounded it on the announcer's head, not even making him flinch.

"You will not be put in the game with moves like that," said the announcer, annoyed.

Mr. Game and Watch took out a flag that said "7" on it, and a donut fell out. He ate it.

"Cool, there's like different types for that, right?" the announcer wondered aloud.

"Yeah," said Mr. Game and Watch. "I used to work in the races...I used those same signs."

"Why did you quit?"

"Because me and two friends were the only survivors after the first race."

"Where are your two friends?"

Two other flat people came in.

The announcer stroked his mustache. "Why don't they help you in this game? You're the smasher, so they'll only have a minor part."

Mr. Game and Watch looked up, curiously. "Whaddya say, you guys?"

His two speechless friends came up and pulled up a black line...thing, and Mr. Game and Watch jumped on it, and bounced up in the air.

"An excellent recovery move!" said the announcer, excitedly. He didn't think the black thing could pull it off. The crowd was screaming at the top of their lungs, which annoyed both Mr. Game and Watch and the announcer. The black dude pulled out a bell and started it ringing it loudly, getting the crowd angry.

"MY EARS!" screamed one.

"MY EYES!" screamed another.

"MY DIGNITY!" screamed some random wireframe.

"What's dignity got to do with this?" the announcer pondered.

But the audience of wireframes were still mad, therefore started throwing tomatoes into the boxing ring to get Mr. Game and Watch to stop; he did stop, but instead he pulled out a black bucket like object.

All the tomatoes were absorbed into it, filling it up. He released it, and it shot at the crowd a little more violently then expected, killing them all, and no one could tell whether the stuff on the wall was blood, tomato juice, or both. Either way no one cared so the announcer and Mr. Game and Watch were the only ones in the stadium left.

"Can you help me clean this up?" asked the announcer.

"Yep." The announcer went and got a vacuum, and turned it on before Mr. Game and Watch got to it. When he walked forward, he found the vacuum he was to be used, and wondered why it wasn't a mop.

He went up to the vacuum, but accidently got sucked in, but it was not meant for people; it was meant for trash and dirt, as we all know. So the announcer ran away and the vacuum exploded, sending Mr. Game and Watch up at a rapid velocity, until he crashed into the wall and died. But there was no blood from the two-dimensional one and only Mr. Game and Watch.

**Well, I hope you liked it, but still. Flame me. Flames rule! But yeah, you don't have to, but I strongly encourage it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Falco

**I'm back, Chapter 5 will be Falco, and it will be a bit longer and more detailed, because I thought it up last night. So here it is.**

**Chapter 5: Falco**

I don't own the SSBM crew, or Nintendo.

The crowd of wireframes were, as usual, going wild on the benches on all sides of the boxing ring. They seemed to enjoy the "show" no matter what went on, unaware of what happened to the previous crews.

And then there were the homewatchers.

The wireframes that watched the SSBM techniques and moves show on their television, knowing that the previous crowds died, and signing up to be a member anyway, for the sake of watching famous creatures execute special moves only with a bit more reality involved.

Next were the basic homewatchers. They were the ones that slouched on their chairs in their messed up living rooms, turned on the TV, and stared at it. They may not have been watching the show. The tv could've been turned off. None the less, they didn't mind watching rectangles with a tad bit of radiation involved.

Actually, they enjoyed it.

Meaning they'll go ten times as wild being able to witness the event of a cohort of Nintendo stars gathered together to use special moves in one game. Why not go insane?

So they did, and it drove the announcer crazy. He acted more or less as irritated with the crowd as when he first had Kirby in the spotlight. He hated it.

The crowd screamed as the trapdoor opened, and one wireframe went absolutely insane, darting off the benches, around the arena, breathing heavily, and even burning a giant hole in the ring.

"That's enough!" shouted the announcer furiously. The trapdoor was completely opened now. He grabbed the wireframe, and threw him out the window. The crowd went silent, and everyone could hear a feint scream in the distance. The crowd resumed conversing and cheering.

The announcer sighed.

"Definitely not cut out to be a teacher

That doesn't stop this powerful creature!

Welcome Falco!" the announcer recited, reading it directly out of a "Smashers and toilet-training" book. He then threw it away.

The cannon at the bottom of the opening was revealed, and Falco was blasted out into the air. The trapdoor immediately shut behind him, and he plummeted back to the ground. Falco stood up, and brushed off his knees. He gazed at the screaming crowd and shook his head in disbelief.

The announcer nodded.

"What...am I doing here?" asked Falco, ignoring the crowd.

"Can anyone tell Falco what he is doing here?" asked the announcer.

"TO SIGN US ALL UP FOR VOLLEYBALL!" the crowd screamed.

"That's ri—wait...no. You're here because you've been chosen to be in the new melee game coming out soon, but only if your moves are correct. That's where I'm here to help!" explained the announcer.

Falco looked around and studied the walls for a while, and then nodded.

The crowd resumed cheering...and ranting about pineapples. "Show us some moves!" said the announcer.

Falco worriedly looked at the huge hole in the ring, and then shook it off. He took out a gun and shot it towards the audience.

"OW! MY EYE!" one shrieked in pain, although the blast had hit him in the stomach. The wireframe eventually just burned up and died.

"Sorry." said Falco, not sorry at all.

"Oh, no, it's ok. I like it anyway. I am smart that way," said the announcer, not smart at all.

"Good, I hate those things," said Falco. Falco dashed forward at amazing speed, with blue silhouettes following close behind. One disappeared, but one of them remained.

The blue Falco doppelganger darted off. "I'm livin' my own life! Forget you dudes! You all suck--" He then ran into a pole and disappeared and Falco stared wide-eyed.

"Amazing move," said the announcer. "But lots of crazy things happen here..."

"I didn't know..." said Falco.

The crowd stopped cheering and become bored, so they took out more bags of tomatoes, chucking them at Falco, who pulled up a blue shield. The tomatoes were reflected back at the crowd, killing them all, and then the announcer replaced them. Falco stood still, and fire appeared around him. He was launched up into the sky at rapid speed.

Unfortunately after that, he just happened to fall into the hole in the boxing ring, and hit something metal and died. The announcer built ground over the hole to make sure no incidents like that happened again and the crowd continued screaming. None had tomatoes, but instead pineapple juice, and books on how to play volleyball, apparently having personalities similar to the previous crowd. The announcer shook his head.

**So that was longer with more detail, but what matters is, was it better? Haha flame me anyway...or don't I don't care anymore...**


	6. Chapter 6: Donkey Kong

**Hey guys...ok here's chapter 6: Donkey Kong...and the Fox and Ganondorf chapters will be short, although I do have an idea for them...**

The announcer was excited as Donkey Konh was a strong character and couldn't wait to see his moves...the crowd was now screaming about Donkey Kong, although one was yelling random things about onion juice.

"Uh...I can't think of a good rhyme...uh...

He does not look like a _grape_

Check out this powerful _ape_!

Donkey Kong's the one!"

"...Are ya even tryin' anymore?"

"Sorry crowd, I can't rhyme anymore...I think my rhymes are truly broke...

Broke broke broke broke broke broke broke _broke_!"

The crowd seemed uninpressed. The trapdoor opened, and Donkey Kong was shot out of the cannon.

The crowd cheered. "Wow Donkey Kong, what's it like to be strong? Tell us about your life. Do you have a sense of humor?"

Donkey Kong scratched his head. "Yes. I thought it was funny when I used a flamethrower and burned Fox's head...now it looks all black...and burnt...it's funny..."

"Yeah I know. I wish I was there."

"Yeah it's all black and stuff...hilarious..."

"Anyway...if you're as strong as the rumors are told...then you probably have no need for a projectile attack, correct?"

"Yeah I guess I don't need one." DK shook his arm around and powered up a punch. He then fired it into the air."

"That's cool...can I have your flamethrower?"

"Sure." Donkey Kong handed the announcer his flame thrower.

"Thanks," he said, storing it into his pocket.

DK then shoved his head into the air.

The air screamed.

Donkey Kong scratched his head. "Sorry."

"No problem. The air is an important part of your nutritious breakfast. Which is why it's good to make it scream, because then it makes it healthier for you."

"It does?"

"No, but I like sounding smart."

"Oh." DK repetitively slapped the ground with powerful force, causing many of the wireframes to fly up from their benches, one of them going all the way up through the ceiling and into the sky. Everyone except the announcer was wondering why the wireframe wasn't falling down, and how he had gotten so high up there, and the announcer was thinking about a new wall to repair. He just ignored the fact that the wireframe hadn't fallen down and continued.

Donkey Kong jumped and spun his arms around swiftly and powerfully, causing winds to fly around and him to hover momentarily.

The crowd randomly started throwing their tomatoes but DK just punched them back and gave a pose.

The announcer ignored this; he knew it was coming, but the taunting was the one thing he hated that was coming up in the new Melee game.

"Well, it's time to leave Donkey Kong. Aren't you proud?"

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to be in the new game!"

"No! Not about that!"

"About burning Fox?"

"No! Good job though. And thanks for the flame thrower. But you managed to survive the whole meeting!"

Donkey Kong stared and drooled, wondering.

"Every other smasher died. One less soul to reincarnate!"

"Thanks! I feel proud." Donkey Kong ran across the stadium heading out, but then stopped.

"What is it?"

The crowd stopped cheering and wondered.

"It's just...I thought I heard something." Then they all heard it. A feint screaming was going on. Then it grew louder and louder until they saw what it was; the wireframe was falling back through.

"Stupid poetic justice..." said Donkey Kong.

The wireframe flew right through the hole he went into, extremely fast, and DK was right below him. He crashed into him and it killed them both. The crowd of wireframes went away but the announcer hated them for not dying that chapter so he took out his new flamethrower and put it to good use, killing them all and setting half the stadium on fire. He took a hose and washed off everything, and then rebuilt the ceiling.

He was the only one in the stadium, and he figured getting a new crowd and smasher would take a while, so he went to go buy a book on volleyball.

**Hey, how was that? How unpredictable...anyway...REVIEW! And flam if you want...I don't care anymore...but still review if you want to see the next chapter. Oh yeah, next chapter is the Ice Climbers.**


	7. Chapter 7: Ice Climbers

**Finally back...I've recently gotten used to fanfiction again, and after the addition of about three stories (Sonic Adventure DX Edited, Sonic Adventure 2: Battle Edited, and Those Darn Emeralds. If you like humor stories, which you probably do if you're a fan of this story, then I suggest you read them for a good laugh or two.), I've decided to update stories that were thought as abandoned. I even updated Melee at my House. Anyway, I'm back. This chapter is the Ice Climbers.**

I don't own the smashers, or wireframes.

The roaring crowd of wireframes had somehow been replaced without the announcer's consent, and their patience was diminishing. They had actually started to throw tomatoes at the wall for no reason.

Suddenly, they heard a noise. A door was opening...and in came...a giant donut? It looked to be mechanically operated. Silence covered the room.

"Hey look! It's Dr. Donuts' Trademark! What's it doing here?" one wireframe said. The colossal donut was pushed all the way in by the announcer. "How are you all doin'? Stop by for some donuts!" said Dr. Donut in a monotone.

Following, was a smaller donut that seemed to be alive. "Why is daddy acting robotic?" it said.

"Sorry guys," said the announcer. "Only not really because I hate you all. But I'll explain anyway."

**Flashback**

The announcer was wandering down the street, when he caught sight of Dr. Donuts' finest donuts. He decided he was hungry after going through all that work to buy a book on volleyball. He messed around with his newly earned flamethrower and walked toward the donut shop.

At the edge was a miniscule germ, who he was surprised to see working at a donut shop for two reasons: one, because the announcer thought the germ had died, and two, because he thought the germ had died by a donut attack.

"Gargun? I thought you died?" wondered the announcer.

"I did."

"...Okay then, can I have a package of donuts?"

"Not without money."

"Oh man, I forgot to bring money."

"Then you've covered yourself in green beans already."

"...What? Never mind. I'll leave."

After leaving, the announcer still had strong determination in his stomach. He pulled a ladder out of nowhere and climbed towards the roof, grabbing onto the nearest object, which ended up being a giant donut.

"Uh oh," the announcer said. He jumped down and pushed the giant donut along, as a little donut ran after them.

**End Flashback**

"And that's how I got the name Bob," said the announcer proudly.

"But your name isn't Bob," said one of the crowd members, confused.

"If Gargun works there, then where's Gerguhb?"

"I didn't ask. Anyway, we must continue the show!

Popo and Nana

uh...don't look like a banana

Come up Ice Climbers! Or I'll kill you!"

The cannon shot out the ice climbers. Popo looked mad.

"I THOUGHT SO!" screamed Popo, even though no one said anything. Everyone glared at him.

"...Anyway," said the announcer, "show some moves...that's what you're here for..."

"I don't even _have _a toilet with me!" snapped Popo defensively.

"School projects," Nana explained. "He chose his to be 'the effects of drugs.'"

"I would never!" screamed Popo. "Drugs are dirty, and I only like clean!"

"But you never take showers," said Nana.

"Only perverts take showers! They just want water drips to see them naked!"

Everyone glared again.

"Grab some nice tasty donuts!" chuckled Dr. Donut.

Popo and Nana each pulled out a hammer and hit a block of ice. Dr. Donut ate it and then spit it back out, killing the whole audience even though it was small.

The announcer replaced them. "It's okay, but I hate you guys anyway," said the announcer. "Try something else."

Popo tossed a rope up as Nana grabbed the other end, and then she pulled causing Popo to elevate higher.

"Now that was lame," said the announcer. "That's like one of those 'work together' movies."

On the TV rack, videos were shown with "Work Together 1," and below it, "Work Together 3," and below that, "Work Together 4." On the TV, two people were seen holding hands with the words "Work Together 2" in the top left corner, as at the end, it accidentally showed footage of a bird pecking out the kids' eyes.

"I happen to like that," murmured Nana. A couple of rocks dropped on her head and she passed out.

"That must be the plumber," said the announcer. "He has no idea of how to do his job, so he usually drills holes in the floor." The plumber was seen falling through the roof and through the floor, screaming.

When Nana finally woke up, they used their freeze move, but Popo accidentally faced the same direction so he froze Nana. He took a log and rubbed it against the ice, accidentally catching Nana on fire. Eventually, things were back to normal. They both swung their hammers around but accidentally facing each other, knocking both of their heads off, which were redirected at the crowd. They all cowered in fear and the heads attacked them. Several bodies flew everwhere.

"Finally...up," said the plumber, crawling back up to the floor. Several bodies piled up on top of him. There was a loud thud.

The announcer threw Popo's and Nana's bodies into the pile of wireframe bodies and the ice climber's heads, and cleaned it up instantly.

**How'd you like that as a comeback chapter? Read and Review, though you probably didn't scroll down and skip the story to read this, so I should probably just say review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Fox

**Chapter 8 is Fox. There's a lot of slowmotion in this chapter. And also...**

**OVER FIFTY REVIEWS! WOW! CELEBRATE! COOL! AND YEAH! You have encouraged me to continue writing...even if some chapters don't come for like three years after...**

**Chapter 8: Fox**

I don't own the Smashers.

The announcer was crouched down on the floor, his head facing the ground. He heard a sudden noise, and jerked his head upward. The plumber had fallen through the ceiling again. He ignored this and went back to his session of 'meditation.'

All the sudden a black robe appeared on him and he flipped out two swords. He did a flip and they both landed in his hands. He jumped up and soared, the sun that had somehow appeared in a building blazing down, casting shadows onto the ground. He cartwheeled through the air and everything went in slow motion. He fell through the air and landed, but because of the pathetic general events in anime shows, this occurance felt the need to repeat itself twice. One of the swords flew through the air and landed on Dr. Donut, mechanical parts escaping him and gadgets and springs hurling through the air.

As they landed, the sound of metal blasted so loud as the announcer screamed, that it broke the sound barrier. Thankfully, the 'build-a-sound-barrier-in-less-than-ten-seconds' crew came in space suits and repaired it. Yelling filled the air.

The other sword collided with the regular donut, and the speed returned to normal. Filling darted in many directions, blanketing the wall and covering the announcer's face. He tasted it and mopped up all the filling.

Next, ninjas fell through the ceiling and landed on the floor, the echoeing sounding fiercely.

The announcer was conveniently placed in the middle of this crowd. The camera circled all around them. They all threw weapons at the alert announcer, who jumped up in the air and tossed many swords in different directions, killing all of the ninjas. The announcer wiped off the walls.

Once again, the speed returned to normal. The announcer clapped his hands together, dusted off his shirt and replaced the roaring crowd.

"Sorry I haven't replaced you guys in a while...okay, I lied. I'm not sorry. It was a nice...uh...peace. But anyway, I've been taking care of a few issues recently. Because of my clueless plumber, my ceiling has been leaking ninjas recently. It gets irritating after a while. Anyway...Uh...

He is a _fox_

and so they call him _Fox_!

That seriously rhymed so don't tell me that didn't..." The crowd momentarily stopped cheering and exchanged confused glances.

The trapdoor opened revealing the normal cannon, and Fox was shot out. The trapdoor closed and Fox fell back down. The crowd gasped; Fox's head was all black. Then everyone started laughing.

"WHAT?" shrieked Fox. "It was Donkey Kong!"

"We know," said the announcer, as the crowd abrubtly stopped laughing and resumed cheering. "Anyway...time to show us some moves...wait...aren't you just Falco's clone?"

"No!" Fox yelled. "It's just, in the new game, I don't know if I can make it in it...because he was on here first, and I can't really do anything else besides what he can do..."

The announcer looked annoyed.

"But I have a faster and seemingly-worthless blaster!" Fox insisted pleadingly.

A parade of ninjas fell down through the ceiling again. The crowd gasped. The announcer got into fighter stance and stood back to back with Fox as the ninjas circled them.

Fox shot one side consistently, and nothing happened for a while. Then they just exploded. The announcer tossed some swords, but their ends hit them so they went flying back, and conveniently placed trapdoors opened as all the ninjas fell through, the sections closing behind them. The announcer and Fox jumped into the air and the slow motion persisted.

The screen was split in half. The announcer was on the left, and Fox was on the right. They both fell at the same time, translucent versions of them flying into them. The speed resumed it's normal state as well as the screen.

"Maybe ninjas hate anime," Fox suggested.

"They're not the only ones," snarled the announcer. The crowd resumed cheering. "All right, you showed one move. Now what about some others? They're still gonna let you on, just because you have maybe one different move..."

"You really think that?" said Fox hopefully.

"Yeah, but in the meantime, I don't care about the rest of your boring and already-been-seen moves. Go away." A trapdoor opened and Fox fell through it and died. Meanwhile, the announcer took out his flamethrower and burned the crowd.

A bunch of ninjas rained through the roof again. "STOP!" the announcer demanded.

**Short, I know...review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Mario

**I'm back with chapter 9...It will be Mario...I think...to that one person who reviewed recently...I'm not begging for reviews...**

**Chapter 9: Mario**

I don't own the smashers.

The redundant, obnoxious cheering had diminished because of the dead ninjas lying on numerous wireframes' heads. The announcer still stood in the field thing. He had relieved some stress after killing so many people, and therefore he was slightly cheered up.

"Hello, poor excuses for people," he said happily.

"You might think he is _bizzario_

Here comes the plumber, _Mario_!"

"Bizzario isn't a word," protested a wireframe.

"Nothing has to make sense," said the announcer, who surprisingly hadn't killed the wireframe. The platform opened to reveal the signature cannon, and Mario was shot out. The cannon lowered and the platform closed.

"All right, poor excuse for a plumber," the announcer said, causing Mario to fume angrily. "What can you do?"

"First of all," snarled Mario angrily, I am much better than the plumber you hired!" As if on cue, the announcer's plumber was seen falling through the ceiling. "Second of all, your vocabulary is limited, and I somehow know you saying 'poor excuses for people' to the wireframes. And now, I will demonstrate my--"

"Overrated."

"Moves," finished Mario furiously. He produced a fireball from his hand and shot it toward the wireframes. It killed one, but fire spreads so it ended up killing them all. The announcer replaced them.

"It was all right," admitted the announcer.

Mario smugly went on to his next move, not knowing that any move killing the crowd was probably good enough to please the announcer.

Before he could start, the announcer's plumber climbed up from the floorboard. "Hey, announcer," he said. "Hey, poor excuse for a plumber."

Mario stomped up and down and shrieked at the other plumber until the crowd got bored and began throwing tomatoes, books on how to play volleyball, donuts and ninjas at him. He pulled out a cape and reflected them, killing the audience again. They were replaced.

Following this, Mario decided to grow huge somehow.

"That takes up too much energy to move," the announcer commented. "That won't you get in."

"It counters attacks though, I think," said Mario. The announcer jumped up and slapped his face. He shrunk immediately and whimpered in pain.

"Something tells me it doesn't," the announcer said.

Mario nodded.

"You can use that as a taunt though. Try something else, like a recovery move, something that can help get you back to the stage following a double jump."

Mario jumped up, double jumped, and used a giant fist to propel himself upward.

"Good enough," said the announcer. "One more successful move, and you should be able to get in."

Mario spun around rapidly, and to completely exaggerate it, created a large wind.

"That's original," said the announcer. It ended up killing all of the wireframes, and Mario ended up getting sucked up into his own tornado. He ended up dying.

**Sorry it was short, but I have to go to bed so I didn't really have time to put much thought into it.**


	10. Chapter 10: Mewtwo

**Yeah...it's back...ok...if I said anyone in particular that would star in this chapter...I don't remember...it's Mewtwo, though...**

**Chapter 10: Mewtwo**

I don't own the smashers.

The announcer stood in the announcing field absolutely horrified...the "Work Together 5" movie had come out...two birds were sitting on the Ice Climber's gravestones...

"OK, uh, turn that off," said the announcer as his very reliable plumber fell through the roof and crashed into the TV. "STOP SCREAMING!" he yelled, hallucinating from all that had happened, as there were no wireframes currently on the bleachers. He decided to replace them because it was his job...

Yelling emitted the room, though this was before they had actually started yelling...and then they did...

"He doesn't need a _boat_

because he can _float_!

Come on Mewtwo, the titanic is sinking!" He suddenly started gasping and rolling all over the ceiling. Eventually, he fell.

A cannon with purple aura around floated all over the room from Mewtwo's powers as if this would impress anyone. It flew under the flooring and Mewtwo was shot up. With such force, he would've flown up through the ceiling if the plumber's redundant plummeting had not stopped him.

"Hey, Mewtwo," said the announcer. "Use your moves so we can find out what you'll be using in the game."

"Cut to the chase," growled Mewtwo to impress the crowd, who immediately stopped cheering.

"Uh...no, that was it," the announcer assured.

"Oh...so that _was_ the chase," Mewtwo said in the same voice. The crowd was unimpressed.

"OK, go," the announcer said impatiently.

A large aura ball appeared in Mewtwo's hand...it got bigger...and he threw it like a bowling ball...killing all of the wireframes...

The announcer replaced the crowd with a new bored crowd. Eventually they started throwing tomatoes or something.

Mewtwo moved his hand and backfired the tomatoes...killing them all...again...the announcer replaced them...again...

Mewtwo vanished and reappeared somewhere else. The crowd began to fall asleep...the announcer got bored and touched the ground...then all of the sudden, the crowd starting screaming their heads off at this excitement and Mewtwo was trying to dodge everywhere to avoid the falling heads. The crowd was replaced.

"I should go into the entertainment business," the announcer suggested to himself, not realizing that he already was.

Meanwhile, one wireframe walked up into the ring. Mewtwo stunned him...and made him sleepy and then sent him flying into a wall...which began to break in pieces and fall over all the wireframes and the announcer's TV...he repaired everything except the TV...and then a wall fell onto Mewtwo and killed him...and the announcer replaced the wall...

**I'm not really in the mood...it's kind of boring...but yeah...it's OK if you think that...well...review!**


End file.
